The outsiders, Chapter 13
by Jaternal-Paneach
Summary: What happened between Soda and Sandy in the end? Read to find out!  P.S. should I turn this into a multi-chapter fic?


The Outsiders

Chapter 13

By Jaternal-Paneach

"May he rest in peace." The priest finished. I choked back a sob. Johnny, who had always been a good friend to me, who saved my life on that night when a bunch of Socs jumped us, and who had done so much good in the world, he still died. How could god be so cruel?

"C'mon, Ponyboy, time to go." Darry said.

"Okay." I stood up and left the church with Sodapop and Darry.

When we got home, Darry went to the kitchen to fix dinner, while I continued to work on my semester theme. It is due on Monday. Sodapop was nowhere to be seen in the house.

_He __must __have __gone off __to __blow __off __some __steam __with __Steve,_I thought. Darry and I had been really worried about Soda lately; he had taken the break up with Sandy hard, it was even worse than that time when he lose Mickey Mouse.

On Monday morning, I went to get the mail right before school. I flipped through a couple of ads on the top, a letter to Darry from the bank, and there, at the bottom, was a letter addressed to Sodapop from Florida in neat, delicate handwriting. _Sandy__,_I realized. I raced back to the house and gave Sandy's letter to Sodapop. As Sodapop read the letter, I watched as his mouth fell open in shock.

I went home right after school, having no desire to have Darry yell at me if I break his early curfew. When I got home, I found Sodapop packing a suitcase.

"Hey, Sodapop, what're you packing for?"

"I'm going to bring Sandy back." Sodapop replied. Then he sighed,"look, I might as well tell you the truth now. Congratulations, Ponyboy, you are about to become an uncle. Sandy is pregnant with my kid. She says she still loves me in her letter. And if we both love each other, nothing can stop us. I'm going to Florida to bring her back. Even if her parents and her grandmother tries to take us apart." Sodapop said this with a defiant look in his eyes.

"And do you know where she lives?" I asked, because I have no idea how Sodapop is going to find his way around in Florida without Sandy.

"Yeah. She sent me an address and a map. "

That night as we lay in bed, I wondered what it will be like to be an uncle so young.

Sodapop is gone the next morning when I was at school.

_Oh __boy,__oh __boy,__oh __boy,_I thought. _Just __Darry __and __me __in __the __house._

Surprisingly, during the next five days when Sodapop was gone things went perfectly fine between Darry and me. Except when I played football with Two-Bit and Steve a little bit longer than I planned to on Thursday night.

On Saturday afternoon, the phone rang. It was Soda with Sandy at the station.

"Hey Ponyboy, is Darry there?"

"Yeah, hold on, I'll go get him." I replied. "Darry! Soda's on the phone!" I yelled upstairs.

"Here," I said, and handed him the telephone receiver as he came down the stairs.

"Fine, I'll be there in twenty minutes." Darry said, and hung up.

"I'm going to the station to get Soda and Sandy. Pony, you wanna come?"

"Yeah." I replied.

We got into our old souped up Ford. As usual, Darry was driving. I've always wanted to have a go on the car, but Darry never let me, since our parents died in a fender bender.

When we got to the station, Sandy and Sodapop were waiting at the entrance. They looked happy, but dead beat after all night on the train. I noticed that Sandy's belly was bulging out a tiny little bit in her blue dress.

"Hey Ponyboy, Darry!" Sodapop greeted us.

As we all hopped in the car, Sodapop filled us in about what mainly happened in the past days. Soda had managed to find Sandy in Florida using the map Sandy sent him. He found that Sandy's parents and grandmother were trying to separate Soda and Sandy. They thought Sodapop has a bad influence on Sandy. "But I talked them out of it." Sodapop said. Sandy had also agreed in marrying Sodapop, now that they were having a kid. Even though Sandy's parents weren't very happy about it, they couldn't do anything since Sandy had threatened to ditch on them.

So now Sodapop and Sandy are both happy, and I have a whole life, filled with possibilities in front of me.

**The End**. _**Stay**__**Gold**__**…**___


End file.
